Sweet Moment Under The Moonlight
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: Seorang Lee Seunghyun, aku tidak menyangka Ia adalah pria yang penuh dengan kejutan. Seorang Seungri BIGBANG yang humoris. Di sini, di bawah sinar redup sang rembulan, aku merasakan kehangatannya. Kehangatan seorang Lee Seunghyun dan seorang SeungRi BIGBANG.


**_Holla, saya comeback! XD_**

**_Males bacot, jadi..._**

**_Let's check it out!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer (c) Tuhan YME_

_Rate : T (For Kiss Scene)_

_Genre : Romance_

_Warning : OC, Gaje, One shoot, (Miss)Typo_

_Cast :_

_- Park Tae Rii (OC)_

_- Lee Senghyun (SeungRi BIGBANG)_

* * *

**Tae Rii's POV**

Aku memandang ke atas langit. Tampak bulan purnama bersinar terang di atas sana.

Sangat indah…

Aku memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatannya, walaupun sejujurnya hanya semerbak angin sepoi-sepoi yang kurasakan. Dinginnya malam ini menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangku.

Malam yang sangat sepi. Mungkin tidak jika kau memiliki seorang namja, maksudku…

Seorang namjachingu!

Aku kembali menatap sang rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya redupnya di balik awan. Awan-awan itu perlahan menghilang dan berpindah arah.

Kurasakan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai tengkukku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semerta-merta. Aku meraba tengkukku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan kudapati wajah seseorang tepat berada di depan wajahku. Sangat dekat!

BLUSHH…

Wajahku memerah. Aku menelan ludah dan menutup mata. Aku kenal wajah ini dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menyadari perubahan warna di wajahku ini.

"YAKK! SEUNGRI OPPAAA!" teriakku berusaha tak perduli dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Ia memundurkan wajahnya, lantas menampilkan mimik wajah heran.

"Ada apa? Sampai marah-marah segala," tanyanya.

Ada apa? Ada apa? Tak sadarkah dia bahwa Ia hampir membuat jantung seorang Park Tae Rii copot dan stroke!? Oke, itu berlebihan. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa Ia membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang!? Apalagi pada jarak sedekat itu…

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ujarku cepat sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku di dalam gelapnya malam purnama ini.

"Begitu ya," Ia mengambil kursi di sampingku dan duduk sambil memandang bulan.

"Bulannya indah ya," ujarnya lagi.

Aku tak menjawab. Masih menundukkan kepala. Sejenak Ia memandangku, lalu kembali mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan sang rembulan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

_**DEGG!**_

Aku bingung, "A-aku…" ujarku terbata-bata.

Aku tidak marah padamu, Oppa!

Ingin kukatakan itu sejujurnya, tapi aku terlalu canggung dengan peristiwa tadi.

"Hm?" Ia memandangku heran.

Aku kembali menelan ludah. Jangan pandang aku seperti itu! Dasar panda!

"Yasudah," ujarnya sambil kembali menatap langit.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mencoba memandang wajahnya yang terkesan childish saat menatap bulan purnama itu sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, senyum itu membuatku ingin tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar, aku telah melakukannya! Tersenyum menatap wajahnya.

Seungri menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap wajahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ti-tidak," ujarku langsung membuang muka. Ekspresinya berubah saat aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kupikir, kau masih marah padaku," ujarnya.

Aku masih terdiam. Bukannya terlalu malas untuk menjawab, tapi terlalu canggung untuk berbicara.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak, oppa. Aku tidak marah padamu," ujarku akhirnya.

"Omo, kupikir aku keterlaluan saat meniup tengkukmu tadi," ujarnya sambil mengaruk leher.

"Tapi itu memang keterlaluan, Oppa," ujarku agak sweatdrop.

"Habisnya, tengkukmu menggoda sih~" ujarnya asal-asalan.

_**BLUSHH…**_

Wajahku memerah lagi! Dasar panda! Apakah tengkukku memang menggoda baginya? Haaah~ sudah kuduga, aku memang seperti Suzy eonni! (Apa hubungannya?) Ups, kenarsisanku kumat! -_-

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak seperti hoax yang kau dengar," ujarnya. Aku memandangnya heran.

Wajahnya agak memerah, "Aku tidak se-mesum yang kau bayangkan, noona!" ujarnya lagi.

_**BLUSHH…**_

Wajahku bertambah merah. Aku merasa ada genggaman hangat di tangan kiriku. Aku memandang tangan itu lalu memandang wajah Seungri.

Dia bersiul-siul gaje, lalu memandang wajahku dengan wajah santai.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menatap tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Ia ikut melihatnya. Bukannya melepaskan, Ia malah mempererat genggaman itu.

"Biarkan saja," ujarnya santai sambil kembali mendongak menatap bulan.

Dia sangat mahir mempermainkan detak jantung dan perubahan warna di wajahku!

"Saranghae, Park Tae Rii," ujarnya lembut, sangat lembut.

Kenapa dia selalu penuh dengan misteri? Bahkan agen khusus sepertiku tak bisa menebaknya! Aish, apa bintangku akan dicabut satu karena keteledoranku tak bisa menebaknya? Oh tidak! Jangan pikirkan kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari ini! Park Tae rii, kau telah gila!

"Hm?" Seungri memandangku dengan sirat wajah aneh.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku, eoh?

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja…" ujarnya terpotong.

"Apanya?" tanyaku telmi. Mungkin pengaruh dari pikiran konyol tadi.

"Jawablah," ujarnya pelan.

"Apanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jawabannya. Aku kan menyatakan cinta kepadamu," ujar Seungri pasrah.

"K-kau… menyatakan cinta… kepadaku?" tanyaku kikuk sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri.

"Tidak! Aku menyatakan cinta kepada bulan itu!" ujar seungri dengan tatapan 'you don't say' sambil menunjuk ke arah bulan purnama yang masih bersinar redup di atas kami.

Ia berhenti menatapku, lalu mendongak, menatap sang rembulan.

"Tapi… kok ada dua bulan yang menyinari malam ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Apa maksudnya? Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada dua bulan yang menyinari malam purnama. Jika itu bulan yang pertama, lalu mana bulan yang kedua?

"Kau penasaran, huh?" ledeknya sambil tersenyum melihatku yang dengan serius mendongak ke langit, memperhatikan bulan itu.

"Kau sangat lucu!" ujarnya lalu mencubit pipiku.

_**BLUSHH…**_

Wajahku memerah –lagi-.

"Err… kudengar dari Yeo Ji, hidungmu bagus untuk kucubit!" ujarnya lalu mencubit hidungku. Aigo, Yeo Ji! Setelah ini akan kubalas kau!

Aku langsung mengubah topik,

"Kalau ada dua bulan yang menerangi langit ini, ini adalah bulan yang pertama kan? Setahuku, tidak ada satu bulan lagi yang menerangi langit ini. Bulan adalah satelit alami bumi, planet-planet lain juga mempunyai satelit alami, tapi namanya bukan bulan. Mungkin-" Aku menghentikan kalimatku karena jari telunjuk Seungri menempel manis di bibirku.

"Kau tahu, bulan yang ini adalah bulan yang pertama yang menerangi langit malam ini," ujarnya sambil mendongak dan menunjuk rembulan itu.

"Kau tahu dimana letak bulan yang kedua?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Jari telunjuknya berpindah ke puncak hidungku yang tidak terlalu mancung, tapi tidak terlalu pesek itu.

"Di sini," ujarnya sambil menatapku sangat dalam.

"Di… hidungku?" tanyaku.

Sesaat, suasana romantis bak romeo dan Juliet hancur sudah dengan kalimatku barusan. Mungkin bisa digambarkan dengan lagu-lagu dengan dentingan piano, tiba-tiba kasetnya rusak entah mengapa.

"Err… tidak, maksudku… di sini," ujarnya pelan sambil mengecup bibirku lembut.

Aku terdiam. Masih mematung dengannya yang penuh kejutan ini. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

My First Kiss…

.

.

.

Seungri Oppa, kau pria dengan sejuta misteri yang kau miliki dan aku tak bisa menyaingimu!

**Tae Rii's POV end**

* * *

"Park Tae Riii! Where are youuuuu~~?" suara Yeo Ji menggema ke seluruh ruangan mansion milik Kwon Ji Yong.

Ia berhenti dan memandang keluar. Mengamati apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Di depan kolam renang dan di bawah sinar redup sang rembulan…

"Park Tae Rii dan Lee Seunghyun BER-CI-U-MAN!?" teriak Yeo Ji membuat keempat Big Bang member dan empat agen khusus dengan mati-matian menghambur speed ke arah kolam renang.

BLUSHH…

"Wajah mereka memerah! Hahahahaha!" tawa Daesung yang khas mengiringi terlepasnya ciuman mereka.

TOP memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Kau sudah besar, baby panda!^^

"Ah, padahal tadi itu seru! Aku belum sempat merekamnya dan menyebarkannya di Youtube~!" ujar G-Dragon, sang pemilik mansion.

Taeyang diam. Merasa aneh dengan tindakan mereka yang rela menghamburkan speed hanya untuk menonton adegan yang sangat gaje -menurutnya-.

Taeyang lantas kembali ke tempat latihan, dan melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lain kali, jangan panggil aku!" ujar Taeyang.

Semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Ada apa dengan si pangeran bersuara indah itu?

"Cinta itu diare!" sindir Yeo Ji. Taeyang berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau pasti membaca buku ini kan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebuah buku berjudul, 'The Secret Of Big Bang' yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

* * *

_Haaaah~ tumben bikin oneshoot! -_- *baru sadar_

_Last, review please! :3_


End file.
